wsjalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuman。
Bakuman. (バクマン。) is a Japanese shōnen manga written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata, the same creative team responsible for creating Death Note. The series follows talented artist Moritaka Mashiro and aspiring writer Akito Takagi, two ninth grade boys who wish to become manga artists, with Mashiro as the artist and Takagi as the writer respectively. The first chapter of Bakuman. was released in Japan on August 11, 2008, serialized in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The first volume was released on January 5, 2009, the twentieth and last volume was released on July 4, 2012. During the first two weeks of its release, the first volume placed fourth and ninth in manga sales in Japan. It is also the first manga released online by Shueisha in multiple languages before becoming available in print outside of Japan. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2009, Viz Media announced they had licensed the series for their Shonen Jump imprint. The final chapter of Bakuman was published in the May 7th, 2012 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha in the United States, just two weeks after it finished in Japan. Story The plot begins when Moritaka Mashiro, a junior high student, forgets his notebook in class. His classmate, Akito Takagi, notes Mashiro's drawings in it and asks him to become a manga artist to his stories. Mashiro declines, citing his late uncle, a mangaka, who died from overwork. Takagi incites Mashiro to meet with Miho Azuki, Mashiro's crush, and tells her the two plan to become mangaka. In response, Azuki reveals her plans to be a voice actress. Mashiro proposes to her that they should both marry when Azuki becomes a voice actress for the anime adaptation of their manga. The two then start creating their manga, under the pen name Muto Ashirogi, in hopes of getting serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump. After submitting many one-shots to Shueisha, Ashirogi begin with their first published series in Weekly Shōnen Jump, Detective Trap, which is eventually canceled due to its declining popularity. Their next series is the gag manga Run, Daihatsu Tanto!, which they gave up on realizing it would never be popular. Their current series Perfect Crime Party, has been met with considerable popularity but due to its theme, is unfit for an anime series. When their rival, Eiji Nizuma, submits a one-shot for serialization, Ashirogi competes by submitting Reversi which replaces Perfect Crime Party while the latter is moved to Shueisha's fictional monthly magazine, Hisshou Jump. Reversi is later chosen for an anime adaptation with Miho as one of the voice actresses after a public audition. After fulfilling their dreams, the series ends with Mashiro officially proposing to Miho at the place they made the promise followed by their first kiss. Manga Written by Tsugumi Ohba and drawn by Takeshi Obata, the chapters of the Bakuman series have been in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. Since its premiere on August 11, 2008, over one hundred chapters have been released in Japan. The first volume of Bakuman was released on January 5, 2009, and the twentieth and last volume has been released on July 4, 2012. Several chapters of the series have been released on Jumpland's official website in Japanese, English, French, and German; the first chapter was released on August 19, 2008. It is the first manga released online by Shueisha in multiple languages before becoming available in print outside of Japan. It has been licensed by Viz Media for English release in the US and Canada with the first volume being released on August 3, 2010. Bakuman has 20 volumes in total (the last chapter was released on April 2012 in Japan). 15 volumes have been released in North America by Viz Media with one new volume coming each month, until December 2012 where there will be one every other month, to finish the story. Volume List This list contains all the chapters of Bakuman。 |} Anime A 25-episode anime television series based on the manga began broadcasting on NHK on October 2, 2010. In December 2010, Weekly Shonen Jump announced that a second season would air in October 2011. Media Blasters licensed the first season and released it on DVD in November 2011. A day later, Media Blasters confirmed license to the upcoming second season. Due to the popularity of the second season of the anime, a third season was announced in the 3/4th (2012) combined issue of Weekly Shonen Jump and started airing on October 6, 2012. Category:Series Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump